The boy with the purple koi tattoo
by rainbowcircus
Summary: With the start of a new school year, what adventures await in store for the south Korean? Will there be new friends? a new romance? you'll have to find out in this magical tale of the boy with the purple koi tattoo. Kevedd is in this as well, don't like, don't read!
1. info about the boy with the koi tattoo

First Name: Jin Yun

Nationally: South Korean

Age: 17

Class grade: junior

Hair color: black, half of his hair dyed purple.

Hair style: it's long in the front and short in the back. the front of his hair is purple while the back is black.

Eye color: left eye emerald green, right eye ocean blue

Glasses: yes. Hipster style.

Piercings: 3. A sliver tongue ball, a wrap around dragon on his right ear and a nose ring

Places he shops: , hot topic and Spencer's as well as Barnes and Noble.

Clothing he usually wears: skinny jeans, converse high tops and shirts you'd usually find at hottopic.

Things he likes: videogames, reading, drawing, shopping, animals, sushi, Italian food and cheeseburgers.

Sexual orientation: Gay

Role in relationship: Uke ( bottom)

Jewelry he practically wears all the time: a rubber rainbow bracelet and a black chain necklace

Additional info: in his free time, Jin paints his nails the mood he is feeling that week or he'll go to the mall or the bookstore

Past: Jin's parents died from a sickness so at the age of three, he was put into an orphanage. Some Americans adopted him and took him back to the town of peach creek.  
They let him do almost whatever he wanted except he had to come home on time and call them and tell them he was alright.

One day, when he was thirteen, he called up his parents and sounded as if he was in tears. He came home and told them that he was at a friends house from school, Jin told them that his friends father touched him inappropriately.

The father was soon arrested but even with the help of therapy, Jin couldn't handle the touch of any male without trembling. But years later, he met a guy named Drake.

He was sweet and patience with Jin and soon the South Korean was positive he was head over heels in love, he was so happy but then one day Drake was diagnosed with cancer and he eventually died.

Jin was devastated and fell into a deep depression, his adoptive parents put him back into therapy, the doctor prescribed depression medication to him which he has to take after lunch.

Additional note: Jin is also childhood friends with Double D but things got distant as they got older but Double D will worry over Jin and ask him if he's taking his meds like he's suppose to. Jin also smokes when he's stressed, and when angry he curses in Korean.


	2. Homeroom is boring so i'll read yaoi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, Jin Yun.**

Japanese music blared from his iPhone that morning, telling him to get out of bed and get ready for school. Jin woke up and sat up with a yawn, he grabbed his glasses that were lying next to him and climbed out of bed.

"New school year, old faces and old routines. " he mumbled as he went to his closet, he looked through it and finally decided on a white v neck and a purple and grey striped hoodie. After another yawn, he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and grey converse. He headed toward the bathroom.

"Oh, almost forgot." He said to himself as he went back and grabbed a pair of boxers, shutting the door behind him. Jin gave a small sigh as he scrubbed the armor axe shampoo 2 in 1 conditioner into his hair.

"I wonder if me and Double D will have some of the same classes…" Jin gave one more sigh then rinsed out his hair and washed the rest of his body. Soon after he was dried off and dressed, he looked in the mirror; trying to decide if he should wear his black glitter eyeliner today. The South Korean shrugged and decided to put some on.

Once finished, he gave himself a look over. Everything seemed to be in place, so with a nod, he put on his glasses, grabbed his Yoshi messenger bag and headed downstairs then locked the door and was off to school.

Shoving his hands into his jeans he leaned against the school door and pushed his way inside, strolling down the hall to look at the chart to see where his home room was. He glanced around to see the same faces from last year. Naz, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny as well as the others. He perked up abit when he heard the enthusiastic squeak of sneakers on the newly polished hallway floor.

"Double Dweeb, wait up will ya? The chart ain't goin' no where. "Jin chuckled when heard that voice and turned around to see Double D practically leaving Kevin in the dust to get over to the home room placement chart.

"Kevin, I simply wish to see if we are in the same home room together. " He replied, he noticed Jin.

"Oh, good morning, Jin. How was your summer? "Double D asked as he walked up to the chart.

"Eh, it was alright. Hey, I got some sketches I did over the summer I think a bug lover like you would like. "He answered as he scanned the chart with his eyes.

"I would very much like to see what you've drawn, Jin. Perhaps you can show me at lunch or after class?" Jin nodded.

"Beat you to it Double D. You, Kevin and I as well as some others are with this year. some teacher named Nizbit is who we have to deal with "Double D felt an arm around his waist, he smiled and blushed as Kevin pulled him against his side. Kevin gave an annoyed groan.

"What? Are you sure, man? I heard that she's like the bitchyest home room teacher. "Double D frowned slightly.

"Kevin, language." Kevin gave a small roll of his eyes.

" yea, I'm sure. " Kevin sighed then glanced at double D with a small shrug.

" well, atleast I'll have the Dorko to keep me company. " Kevin gave the shorter boy a kiss on the cheek to which he blushed and looked around.

" K-Kevin, public displays of affection are not tolerated by the school..! " The jock only chuckled.  
Double D cleared his throat.

"S-So, Jin, did you eat breakfast yet?"

"Ah, well, no. I wasn't hungry. "The South Korean replied. The younger male frowned.

"Jin, you have to eat something in the morning, it's very unhealthy for the brain to function on nothing, you need energy to keep you awake and alert. " He scolded. Jin gave a small sigh, and lifted up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. I'll go get breakfast at the cafeteria. You guys wanna come? "

"Sure, man. I'm kinda hungry. " Double D glanced at Jin's blue nail polish then quickly turned to Kevin.

"Still? After I came over your house earlier this morning and made you French toast?! " Kevin laughed.

"Come on, lovebirds. " Jin called as he headed over to the cafeteria. Double D glanced at Jin with a worried look as they followed him.

"Hey, what's up? "The Ginger asked, looking at him.

"Jin has his nails painted blue." Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, so? What's with the worried look? "Double D shook his head.

"I'll inform you about it in home room." Kevin nodded.

Soon, the home room bell rang; they threw away their trays and headed to class. Jin sat in the middle of the class while Double D and Kevin sat in the front in the corner of the room.

"So why are you so worked over his nail polish?" the Jock asked, Double D pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

"Jin and I have known each other for quite a while. He for some reason paints his nails the colors he is feeling that week. Blue equals sadness, Red equals lust, Green equals envy, pink equals love and black equals anger and yellow equals happiness. "Double D explained as he wrote down the colors and what each one meant. The Ginger scratched the back of his head.

"Alright, so what do think is bothering him?" Edd sighed.

"I don't have the slightest idea…maybe his mother or father came home late again or not at all or perhaps he hasn't been taken his medication…" Kevin nudged him affectionately.

" hey, don't sweat it, dorkness. You'll figure it out. " He nodded at the jock.

" I suppose your right, Kevin. I'll simply ask him at lunch. "

" hey, why don't you invite him to sit with us? I remember last year he basically sat by himself unless you went over and sat with him. " Edd grinned.

" Kevin, what a marvelous idea! " He blushes and rubbed the back of his neck.

" I-it's not a big deal.." Double D laughed alittle.

" Eddward, Kevin! Pay attention! " the boys jolted slightly.

" yes, ma'am! " the plump woman glanced around the room, her eyes fell upon Jin who was reading a yaoi manga.

" Jin, put that way, you can read it after class! " the boy jumped slightly.

" y-yes,ma'am…" He replied putting the book back into his back.

" this is going to a long day…" He mumbled to himself with a soft sigh.

**Me: please review!**


	3. There's a jock in my art class!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jin Yun, Aaron Grey belongs to a friend of mine.**

Jin gave a small sigh of relief; he had finally made it through chemistry and american history class to make it to his absolute favorite class on his new schedule that he received this morning in home room. Art class. Here, he was free to express himself anyway he wanted weather it was through clay or water color paint, hell, even crayons and markers if he wanted.

The teen smiled to himself as he decided on finishing his sketch of a praying mantis for Double D, he got out his sketchbook then grabbed some colored pencils and a rolling ball point pen to outline the pencil with; He was about to get started when he heard the classroom door open and out of curiosity, he looked up to see a well-built blonde guy in a red hoodie, grey shirt and dark blue jeans and sneakers, the guy was taller than him, no doubt, maybe about by two or three inches, Jin couldn't really tell by sitting down. He knew that the guy was definitely older than him, he looked like it. The South Korean shrugged and returned to finishing up the outline of the praying mantis.

"He must be a jock….he's well built like one, that's for sure." Jin mumbled to himself, as he finished the outline then started coloring it in various shades and tones of green.

He stole a quick glance up at the blonde to see him talking to the art teacher, Jin felt nervous for some reason.

"_H-he must be in the wrong class, yea, that's gotta be the reason. Jocks aren't into-__씨발__! Why is he coming over here?!"_ Jin thought to himself nervously. He quickly put his head down and frantically started coloring the bug as the blonde sat next to him.

Moments later, he nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a tap on his shoulder; he quickly turned to see the blonde looking at him.

"W-what?" He stammered, the older looking teen pointed to various colored pencils.

"Can I burrow a couple of those?" He asked, Jin turned back to his drawing, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Y-yea, sure. Just put them back when you're done. "The blonde nodded and went back to work. Jin stole a glance at him; he was kind of hot, in a punky jock sort of way. He leaned to the side abit, looking at the sketch he was making which seemed to be a skeleton motorcycle. The blonde turned to look at him with a smirk, Jin quickly moved back.

" ya know, if you're curious, all you have to do is ask. " Jin blushed but tried his best to hide it and cleared his throat.

"S-so, um, what are you sketching? A skeleton themed motorcycle?" The jock nodded.

"Yea, I always wanted a motorcycle this cool. I mean I have a car and it's alright but man….how badass would it be to park into the school lot on this?" Jin got a better look at the drawing.

"That's cool how you have the headlights as the skulls eyes and the other headlight coming out of its mouth."

"Thanks. Hey, what's your name anyway? "Suddenly, Jin felt nervous and looked away.

"My name's J-Jin Yun." He licked his chapped lips nervously, the sliver ball on his tongue shining slightly in the light. Out of the corner of his eye, He thought he could've sworn he saw the jock blush but dismissed it as nothing.

"So, what are you? Chinese or like Vietnamese or something? Oh, uh, I'm Aaron by the way. Aaron Grey."

"Nice to meet you. I'm South Korean, actually. "Aaron nodded

"So, uh, Jin what do you like to do for-"

_**RING!**_

"Damn fire alarm " Aaron mumbled as he and the other classmates packed up their things and headed out of the class room and blended in with other students that were headed out of the school.

**Me: please review!**


	4. Pretzel Cheeseburgers & Converstations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jin Yun belongs to me. Aaron Grey belongs to a friend of mine and Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d.**

Jin sat his desk, pretending to be paying attention to the teacher go on and on about Shakespeare. He couldn't focus, not today. He didn't know if it was because of his growling stomach or that blonde jock who went by the name of Aaron Grey. He sighed softly and turned to page 362 like he was told by the teacher.

Soon, the bell rant and Jin stuffed his notebook and binder into his bag then headed out the door, eager for lunch. He sped down the hall and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Aaron talking with Kevin as well as some other jocks he didn't know. The South Korean blushed slightly as he walked through the cafeteria's double doors.

Jin grabbed a tray and got in line with the other students, looking at the food. Today's menu was a pretzel cheeseburger with waffle fries, baked ziti with caesar salad or egg noodles with two spring rolls. He decided on the pretzel cheeseburger with waffle fries and moved down the line to the desserts. There was peanut butter pie, strawberry short cake or cherry flavored jello with whipped cream. Jin decided on a slice of peanut butter pie, grabbed a can of coke and put them on his tray. He then went over to the salad bar for condiments to put on his cheeseburger. Once his cheeseburger had lettuce he decided to find a table near a window. Ignoring the other students, he sat down at the end of the cafeteria table and ate his lunch.

Double D shoved a forkful of baked ziti into his mouth, debating either to go over and ask Jin to sit with them or wait for the Asian to finish his meal. He felt a gentle pull on his hat, he turned to Kevin who gave a small smirk.

" if you want him over here, just go ask him now. " Edd nodded with a small smile and got up, heading towards the table where Jin was sitting.

The South Korean had just finished his burger when he saw a pale green button up sweater.

"hey, D.D, what's up?"

" oh, nothing, I simply wished to know if you wished to sit with Kevin and I " Jin glanced at the table of jocks, at first he was going to tell Edd that he was fine, that he wanted to sit and read but then he noticed Aaron; with a small nod, Jin grabbed his tray and his bag and went over to the table with the younger teen.

Jin found himself sitting between Nazz and Double D, across from him was Nat, Aaron and some jock with brown hair in a surfer style. He dipped his waffles fries in ketchup and ate them.

" So, Jin, Double D tells us you were here since you were three when you got picked up by some rich people from South Korea. Do you still know Korean? " asked the brown haired jock.

" I'm bilingual. My parents thought it would be good for me to know my birth country's language. Although I can carry a conversation with someone who was born and raised in South Korea, I mostly just curse in Korean out of anger or habit. " He replied, licking his lips. Nat noticed this and a large grin spread across his face as he flicked his eyes over to Aaron.

" wow, Asian and has a few piercings. You must be about ready to jiz in your jeans, Grey." Nat gave the blonde a soft elbow jab to the arm, who's face tinted pink slightly and glared at the teal haired teen.

" shut it, Goldberg! I don't swing that way! " Nathan merely laughed and drank his soda. Jin blushed slightly as he finished his waffle fries.

" hey, Jin, so like what else do you do?" Nazz asked

" oh, um, I take bass classes on Tuesdays and Fridays. Once I'm finished, my parents said they'll take me to the music store to buy a bass. I've also been taking taekwondo classes for awhile now. If I pass this tournament that's coming up, I'll be an official black belt. "

" wow, that's so cool. We should go see it. What do you think, guys? "

" that sounds interesting. " Double D replied

" sure, sounds like it could be cool. Yo, Nat, you wanna come with? "The ginger asked.

" yea, sounds fun. When is it?" Jin thought for a moment.

" this Saturday at the Peach Creek shopping center. It's that building next to that whole foods store. The tournament starts at 10 am but maybe you should get there early. " Kevin chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry. Double Dweeb will make sure we get there early. " the younger teen blushed.

" I just think its kind of rude not to show at least a few minutes early. Besides, I want us to get nice seats. " the jock held back a laugh, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close.

" I'm only teasing "

Jin looked around, nobody was in any of the stalls or anything. Good. He placed his backpack on the sink table and rummaged around for his anti depression pills. At first, he started to panic when he thought he either left them at home or lost them. He calmed down when he felt a plastic bottle in his hand, he pulled it out and opened the orange bottle and tilted it, a small pill falling into his hand. Suddenly, the door opened and standing there was Aaron.

"What are you doing? "

**Me: please review!**


	5. depression meds, baffy & hot showers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Jin Yun belongs to me. Aaron Grey belongs to a friend of mine.**

"N-nothing. Just some medication. " He popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it dry with some effort.

"Okay, so what's the medication for?" Aaron watched him as he screwed the top back on and shoved it into his bag.

" none of your business " Jin replied as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked past Aaron. He stormed off to his next class.

" why does he care what I'm taking? We only met today. " Jin mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

_**Ringg! **_

Finally, class was over and school was done for the day. Edd asked him questions about his blue nails during class through notes and he simply told him that he was abit down about his dad skipping out on taking him out to dinner like he promised, edd bought it and left him alone but in all honesty, it was some what of a lie. Sure his dad did skip out on taking him somewhere but he wasn't depressed about that, it was about Drake.

Jin sighed as he walked up the street, seeing his blue and white house, too lost in his own thoughts to notice a green 1972 mustang following him.

He reached for his house keys when he heard a car door close. He didn't think anything of it, it was probably a neighbor coming home from work or school until he heard the sound of foot steps close by.

Jin looked up to see Aaron, he jumped slightly and dropped his keys.

" 똥. You scared the hell out of me. why the hell are you at my house anyway? Your not some creepy stalker, are you?"

" No! " Aaron sighed. "Just….just listen, I was kinda worried I guess. " he growled softly in annoyance at having a hard time finding the words.

"Look, can we go inside your place? I'd feel better if we had a more quieter place to talk. " the Asian sighed and picked up his keys.

" fine" he unlocked the house and grabbed the mail then headed inside, Aaron followed after him. Jin went into the kitchen and placed the mail on the table. He noticed an orange package, he looked over his shoulder to see Aaron looking at the various paintings and other expensive things his parents had collected over to the years. He quickly grabbed the scissors and cut open the package, grabbing the thick paperback inside. It was the baffy fancomic he had ordered about a week ago. He squealed alittle.

" I cant wait to read it! Wait, but Aaron's here. He can't know I ship them." He whispered to himself.

" what book do you have there? Is it one of those action mangas?" The south Korean jumped and swiftly turned around, placing the paperback behind him.

"I-It's nothing you'd be interested in...It's um, Double D's birthday next week and I thought I'd, uh, buy him a book on spiders. I-I was over his house the other day and noticed he didn't have one. "

"Obviously it's something else or you wouldn't be actin' so nervous." Aaron took a step forward.

" N-Nervous? What do I need to be nervous about? I'm simply giving my friend a book for his birthday." Jin gave a small chuckle, his voice shaky, Aaron took another step forward and before the Asian could react, the comic was snatched up behind him and held up high from his reach.

"You read baffy fan comics? " Aaron grinned, holding the book up high, looking at the glossy front cover of daffy being a college teacher and bugs being the rebel bad boy student. Jin jumped a few times trying to reach for his comic book but to no avail.

"당신 병신! Give it back!"

"I will, once you tell me why you have to take depression medication"

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine, I guess you won't find me chucking your comic into the trash over there." Jin growled and stopped trying to make a jump for the book, he looked at the floor.

"I take them for lots of reasons, I guess. The main reasons I take them is because I was touched by my friend's dad in middle school. I went to lemon brook then. I mean he wasn't really my friend, he was just someone I hung pout with when I was bored or had a few similar interests with. Anyway, that happened. The guy got arrested and I went into therapy but whenever a guy touched me whether it was a simple pat on the shoulder from my dad or a brush up against one of the guys during P.E. I would shake and tremble and felt like I had to scrub my skin raw with hot soapy water….A few years later I suppose, I met this guy, his name was Drake. He was staying over here for the summer with his aunt and uncle. He lived in new York, Brooklyn to be exact. Had abit of an accent too. " Jin smiled alittle in thought.

" He had dark brown hair and blue hazel eyes. He was really nice and fun. I didn't shake or tremble or anything when he touched me. For a long while I felt happy. Then we started dating and things were great, we did normal couple things like go to the movies or the park and the occasional carnival. Then, everything changed when Drake called me on my cell one afternoon to meet me at the park. So I did, when I got there he gave me this sad but loving smiling and at first I thought he had cheated on me or something but was here to apologize for it but it turned out that he had cancer….Despite all the praying and hoping and believing, Drake died. I was devastated, I couldn't eat or sleep. My parents sent me back to my therapist who put me on the anti-depression medication and here we are…" Jin explained with a long shaky sigh.

Aaron stood there for a long time, taking in all the information then handed the baffy comic over to Jin. He took it and placed it on to the table.

"I'm going to take a hot shower then take a nap. Stay or leave, I don't care. "He headed upstairs and went into his room, closing the door. He stripped off his clothes and went into his bathroom, turning on the shower and closing the door behind him.

Aaron gave a long sigh as he heard the water run and plopped himself onto the living room couch.

**Me: Please Review!**


	6. dinner time, car explosions and closets

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing. Jin Yun belongs to me. Aaron Grey belongs to a friend of mine and Nathan Goldberg belongs to c2ndy2c1d.**

" I should probably go but I can't just leave him here by himself…" He thought before heaving another sigh. As soon as he heard the shower turn on, his stomach growled.

" Now is the time I have to be hungry?" He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, looking for anything out in the open. He saw a tin container of chocolate covered pretzels, he shrugged and grabbed it.

" I'm not a huge fan of sweets but whatever. " he opened the lid and grabbed a couple, popping them into his mouth. Once he was no longer hungry he put the container back and decided to take a nap. He headed back over to the couch, took off his shoes and laid down, soon falling asleep.

" not to be rude but why are you still here? " the blonde opened his eyes, blinking away his blurred vision. Jin was wearing a purple sweater with a white wolf on it and grey jeans that stopped just below the knee, he didn't have his glasses on or any make up or piercings on for the matter, either.

" can you please not stare at me? It's kind of creepy. " Aaron blinked a few times then furrowed his eyebrows, blushing.

" I-I wasn't staring at you! I was…staring at the painting behind you! " the Asian flinched slightly.

" alright,alright. You weren't staring at me, there's no need to shout. Anyway, you never answered my first question. "

" oh, I just didn't think it'd be okay to leave you home by yourself. I mean like what if, I don't know, somebody broke in while your in the shower?"

Jin shrugged.

" I guess I'd be dead once he found me if I'm in the shower. " Aaron nodded.

" exactly, see? It's good I stayed then. " the South Korean merely nodded.

" I'm making dinner soon, you wanna stay for that? "

" sure, sounds cool. So do you usually make dinner? "

" when I'm not feeling lazy. But it's simple stuff like pasta or hamburger helper. When I'm not lazy I either do a frozen dinner in the oven or microwave, that or order take out from typhoon." Jin replied, heading into the kitchen.

" the typhoon? Isn't that the new sushi restaurant that opened up in the peach creek plaza?"

" yea. The only things I order there are the green dragon rolls, the tuna rolls or the baby octopus. Oh, and the shrimp tempura." Aaron's stomach growled, the younger teen chuckled.

"well, you're going to have to wait alittle while because I'm making hamburger helper tonight."

"Which one?"

"double cheeseburger, that alright with you? " Jin pushed up his sleeves and got the items he needed.

" yea, that's fine. Hey mind if I turn on your tv? "

" sure, no problem. Watch whatever you like." Aaron smelled the beef cooking in the pan from here, he was practically drooling. After some channel surfing, he decided on watching animal planet and much later dinner was ready and served.

Jin was putting the dirty dishes in the washer. It was dead quiet, Aaron had gone home after dinner, saying his parents would worry if he came home too late. The Asian understood but felt a little sad none the less. He assumed Aaron saw the slightly disappointed look on his face so he had ordered Jin to give him his cellphone. Jin was curious but gave it to him regardless. Aaron turned his back to the South Korean and after a few beeps and clicks, Jin was given back his phone. The punk jock didn't tell him anything about what he had done to his phone, just simply said bye and the explanation about his parents worrying with a swift grab of his keys off the table and headed out the door, Jin followed after him. Only when the blonde was opening his car door did he tell Jin not to call or text after 1 am because he needed a decent amount of sleep, then he got in his car, turned it on and drove out of the driveway and down the street.

Jin blushed at the memory as he got out the box of dish detergent and poured it into the container, he glanced at his phone on the kitchen counter. 10:30 pm.

" I'll text him a simple hi, no big deal" he mumbles to himself as he shut the dishwasher door, pressed start and put the box of dish detergent away. He grabbed his phone and went to the contact list. He clicked on Aaron's name, he felt nervous for some reason. He quickly typed in ' hi, how's it going? ' then shut his eyes tight as he pressed send.

He gave a soft sigh of relief as he heard the soft ding of a successful text message sending. Jin headed upstairs and went into his room, placing his iphone on the bedroom dresser and threw himself onto his bed. He glanced at the blue chipped nail polish on his nails, a soft bing was heard. He glanced at his phone, it was a text message, saying ' Aaron: nothing much, you?'. Jin gave a quick reply of ' just hanging out in my room ' and pressed send then got up and went to his bathroom and came back with nail polish remover and a bottle of yellow nail polish with a small smile.

Aaron cursed to himself, hastily putting on his shoes then grabbing his backpack.

" fuck, second day of school and I'm already late! " He dashed downstairs, almost breaking his neck in the process, grabbed his keys then headed out the door. He locked up the house and got into his car, starting it and backed out of the driveway; deciding to ignore the klunk and sputter coming from the vehicle.

He was making good time, almost at school when the car suddenly stopped slowly with a hiss, crackle and pop. Aaron growled, hitting the stirring wheel with his fists.

" don't friggen pull this now! I'm almost at school! " He snarled at the car, which made a klunking noise then a hiss in response. Mumbling curse words, he reached into the backseat, grabbed his backpack, yanked out his keys then got out of the car. He kicked the front bumper.

" piece of crap car. " Aaron stared at it for a moment then gave it one final hard kick then started walking in the direction of the school.

"It'll probably take me about fifteen minutes to get there i guess " He thought as he heard a long groan come from his car.

_**BOOM!**_

The car exploded, Aaron fell to the ground, hissing in pain as his hands scrapped against the concrete. The blonde quickly covered his head, hearing the sound of metal parts hitting the ground around him, feeling the heat of the fire. He grunted from the impact as a car tire landed on him, he was positive that would leave a bruise.

Edd shivered as Kevin slid his hands underneath his shirt, not bothering to take off his sweater, he moaned slightly when the ginger gently bite his neck.

" K-Kevin, don't leave a mark…." Kevin looked at him, simply grinning.

" why not? Everyone should know your mine. I can't let anyone think an adorkable thing like you is free game" Double D blushed when he felt a finger slide across his waist.

" o-oh, my….Kevin, let us desist. What if someone comes in? "

" who would come into the janitor's closet, well, I mean besides the janitor. Besides, I got Nat watchin' the door for us. " Edd bite his lip, his breathe hitched and he trembled slightly as he felt the jock's callous hand slide into his jeans and went past his boxers, brushing against his semi hard member.

" K-Kevin….." He loved the way the ravenette said his name like that, with such lust and want. It got him off almost as much as hearing the younger teen beg for it. The ginger grabbed it firmly, earning another hitched breathe followed by a shaky sigh. He grinned then started stroking, watching him, loving that he had to bite his knuckles to try and muffle his moans as he gently thrusted his hips into the jock's skillful hand. There was a knock at the door, Kevin growled in annoyance and pulled his hand out, hearing a soft whimper come from his adorable dork. He sighed then placed a kiss on Edd's lips before opening the door.

" what? I'm busy right now, dude. " Nat rubbed the back of his neck, a look of worry in his eyes. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

" something wrong, man? "

" I heard from some of the guy's that Aaron's car exploded. " Kevin's eyes widened slightly.

" Jesus, is he alright? "

" yea, I think so, I mean I don't think it's anything to go to the hospital for. I actually saw him down the hall, headed to the nurse's office. Looked like he had a couple scraps and bruises, I think he was limping abit too. " Nat replied

" oh, dear…perhaps, I should tell Jin about this? " Double D asked, over hearing the conversation. Kevin pulled his head back into the closet, turning to his with a confused look.

"What for? I mean they didn't talk during lunch yesterday. "

" last night, I received a text message from Jin explaining the situation between Aaron and him that happened after school…I think, maybe perhaps that they are starting to develop feelings for one another. "

" Aaron? Our Aaron? I mean, you are talking about Aaron Grey, right, D.D? That guy is so deep in the closet, He's practically in Nariana."

Nat replied, Edd couldn't help but chuckle at the teal haired teen's remark.

"Even so, Aaron won't be able to deny his true nature for long, nor his feelings towards Jin. So I'll simply text message Jin what has happened with Aaron" Double D explained, pulling his phone out of his back pocket

**Me: Please Review!**


End file.
